Certain refrigerator appliances utilize sealed systems for cooling chilled chambers of the refrigerator appliances. A typical sealed system includes an evaporator and a fan, the fan generating a flow of air across the evaporator and cooling the flow of air. The cooled air is then provided through an opening into the chilled chamber to maintain the chilled chamber at a desired temperature. Air from the chilled chamber is circulated back through a return duct to be re-cooled by the sealed system during operation of the refrigerator appliance, maintaining the chilled chamber at the desired temperature.
Refrigerator doors may provide access to the chilled chambers of refrigerator appliances. Such refrigerator doors commonly include an outer door frame, a door liner, and foam insulation. When in the closed position, refrigerator doors are intended to insulate the chilled chambers. However, refrigerator doors frequently fail to close completely and may fail to form a sufficient seal with a housing of the refrigerator appliance. In such situations, the temperature within the chilled chambers will rise, resulting in food spoilage and/or increased energy costs.
Accordingly, a refrigerator appliance including a hinge assembly having one or more features that ensure proper closing of the refrigerator doors would be useful. More particularly, a hinge assembly for a refrigerator door including spring-assisted cam closure mechanism that completely and reliably closes the refrigerator door would be especially beneficial.